You Are Mine
by A. G. Moria
Summary: He's here with me, I'm here with him. There's no glancing back now, there's no turning back now. Our eyes met as passion of every type of fire was being held back within our hearts that were both filled with sparks. Truly, it was one moment, with two people that merely knew that it was past the point of no return.


**I don't know why but this was some random dream I had the other night and I woke up saying, "Dammit, I have to write this". I'm sure others of you readers and writers have gone through the same thing as well.**

**Now I did place a random OC in here but only because I've been using my main OC character way too much lately and I felt the need to change things up. Once again, I'm sure others of you know the same feeling.**

**So now with all of that said and done, here's the fanfic.**

* * *

As my eyes fluttered open, I bolted upright when I became aware that I was surrounded by a motley assortment of men grinning down at me. I was sitting in a wooden chair, and I shrank back in fear, wondering how on earth I came to be here.

"Sorry we had to take such measures to bring you here, Maria," said a scarily familiar voice. "But I knew that you would never come willingly since I remember you literally kicking my ass the last time we saw each other".

As I turned around in my seat, my fears were confirmed as I met the cold eyes of a cold pirate. "Eustass Kidd," I whispered with my voice laced with a cool rage to it.

He merely smirked down upon me and said, "Well who did you expect to see, Trafalgar Law? Still, it's a pleasure to see you again, Maria".

The last time I saw this man was when he was laughing on his ship as it left my home island. He simply left me there right after he had promised to take me away from the boring life that lied ahead of me if I didn't escape with him.

I learned only one thing that day: Never trust Eustass Kidd.

Three years later he came back and tried to make me go with him on a few adventures but I stood him up and kicked his ass to the curve. Now it's clear to me that he's apparently been nursing that grudge against me.

"Sorry if I can't say the same of you," I replied with a scowl. I suddenly noticed that I was wearing a gorgeous burgundy ball gown overlaid with black lace, and my short hair was pulled back on my head with a few loose curls framing my face. "Ok, what is going on"? I stood up and glanced around worriedly.

"I was hoping that you might oblige my crewmen and I with some... musical entertainment. You see, although the boys love our usual musicians, I'm afraid they're growing tired of the same old songs. So bored in fact that the men are dying to hear a woman's voice for a change of pace".

My eyes widened after hearing that. "You're not going to let your crew… um… let that pleasure are you…"?

He gave me another one of his signature smirks and replied, "I wouldn't give them the honor of having a woman like you. No, that pleasure is all mine".

I gave him an unimpressed frown and tried to get the conversation back to the whole music topic. "So instead of you singing to your heart's desire, you want me to sing for your men's sake, Kidd"?

"Yep. Something other than 'Bink's Sake' would be great for a change of pace". My smile faded as I realized he was being serious.

"No," I refused, shaking my head. "Absolutely not".

"I'm afraid you haven't got a choice in this situation, Maria," Eustass replied, menacingly and slightly mockingly. "Besides, the boys are getting restless, and we can't keep them waiting, you know."

"N- No, I can't sing," I emphasized, my face turning red in embarrassment. "I- I have a terrible voice, a- and I don't do well in f- front of c- crowds..."

"Come on," Eustass insisted. "Maria, you've got a lovely voice, and I'm sure your singing voice isn't bad either".

I resorted to begging at this point. "Please, Kidd..."

"Here, I'll even sing with you if that'll make you feel any better". He replied with a small smirk, taking me by the hand and leading me up onto the stage. "I have the perfect song in mind for such an occasion, and I'm sure it's one that you know used to be our favorite song".

Despite my protests, he snapped his fingers, and suddenly the air was filled with soft sensual music. The rich red curtain was raised, and the room was illuminated by the soft glow of candlelight coming from the many candelabras around us. The stage was now set, and as Eustass began singing, my heart beat frantically as I did indeed recognize the song all too well.

_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge.  
In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent.  
Silent..._

As he sang, Kidd circled me slowly like a deadly vulture hovering around its prey, and now I felt almost as if he were stalking me. I looked out into the audience, who's eyes were glued on the scene unfolding before them. Eustass was standing behind me now, and I shuddered involuntarily as his soft breath stirred a curled strand of hair hanging down by my cheek; his rich, melodious voice right by my ear. I closed my eyes, wishing I was anywhere but here right now.

_I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge.  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me,  
Dropped all defenses,  
completely succumbed to me.  
Now you are here with me, no second thoughts.  
You've decided..._

Stepping out from behind me, Kidd took me by the hand gently pulled me toward him.

_Decided..._

I quickly yanked my hand away and took several steps back. But Eustass continued to walk around the stage, his microphone's cable followed behind him as he wound his way through the candelabras, the soft glow emphasizing the dark shadows of his face, causing him to appear even more sinister.

_Past the point of no return.  
No backward glances.  
Our games of make believe are at an end.  
Past all thought of if or when.  
No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend._

I'd had enough. As the music swelled, I whirled around with the intention of fleeing from the stage. However, Kidd had swiftly appeared behind me again, and I ran smack into his broad chest. I gasped as I looked up at him towering over me.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul!  
What rich desire unlocks its door!  
What sweet seduction lies before us!  
_  
I gulped nervously, almost knocking a candle over as I staggered backward trying to get away from him.

_Past the point of no return.  
The final threshold,  
What warm unspoken secrets will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?  
_  
Now it was my turn. I had no singing experience whatsoever, and had always suffered from an intense case stage fright. With my heart pounding frantically, I stood frozen to the spot, petrified with fear as all eyes were on me. I turned away for a second and knew that there was no other way out of this situation other than to sing and get this over with. So with a short sigh and some quick pep talks inside of my mind, I began to sing, my voice low and soft as I felt my stomach turning somersaults.

_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry;  
To that moment when speech disappears into silence...  
Silence... _

I glanced helplessly at Eustass, who mouthed the words _excellent job _and I grew braver as he then smiled at me encouragingly.

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why..._  
Here I faltered a bit, closing my eyes as the words slipped quietly past my lips.  
_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent._  
_Now I am here with you,_ I sang, turning towards Eustass, who watched my every move with interest, pleased that I was singing for him.  
_No second thoughts...  
I've decided..._

I don't know why but it felt like that first night I met him all over again. I knew I couldn't forgive him for leaving me but I also couldn't deny the fact that I felt like I was falling for him all over again.

_Decided..._

I began to walk towards Kidd, my movements ever so slow, singing a bit louder now as my courage continued to grow.

_Past the point of no return.  
No going back now.  
Our passion play has now at last begun.  
Past all thought of right or wrong.  
One final question:  
How long should we two wait before we're one?_

I smiled, realizing that I had successfully captivated the audience's attention, as well as that of my singing partner. Maybe I wasn't half bad after all.

_When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom,  
When will the flames at last consume us?  
_  
Eustass and I slowly walked toward each other, our voices blending and swirling together for the final refrain.

_Past the point of no return.  
The final threshold..._

As the music reached its crescendo, Eustass suddenly and gently pulled me close to him as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn.  
We've passed the point of no return._

The music died down, and the entire room grew quiet as the other men waited with baited breath, watching to see what would happen next. I looked up into Eustass' fiery eyes, feeling one of his hands behind my neck, the other on the small of my back. It seemed as if time had slowed as he leaned down, bringing his lips coming closer to mine, and I closed my eyes tightly.

Suddenly the world became a blur as I was whirled around and dipped low, and I practically melted as I felt soft lips against mine. I couldn't find it in myself to open my eyes; all I wanted to do was enjoy this moment, this feeling.

Leaning down, Kidd softly whispered into my right ear, "My Maria… I promise to never leave your side". He kissed the right side of my neck. "My Maria… you are mine… and mine alone…" He crooned ever so softly, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

**Bwahaha, I really can't believe I just wrote this! XXXDD**

**It seems kind of funny reading over Eustass being all romantic like even if I did write this fanfic.** **Though, I bet he'd be one hell of a Master of Seduction or whatever people call it nowadays.**

**Still, I've got insane places to go and crazy things to see so bye now, my readers/reviewers.**


End file.
